


Proposal 篇二

by makhei



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Light Angst, Unrequited Love
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26212342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makhei/pseuds/makhei
Summary: 两年前的突发事件，终止了Kara Danvers的告白行动。两年后，Lena Luthor要结婚了。作为Lena最好的朋友，Kara被Lena邀请陪伴准新娘试穿婚纱。
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

如果今天大都会市市郊的居民早晨起得够早，他们可能会看到不同于本市超级英雄的另一抹红蓝相间的身影在市郊降落，那是Supergirl，钢铁之躯的堂姐。  
从背后的隐藏口袋掏出眼镜和昨晚特意藏在那里的装置后，Supergirl用特殊频率轻敲手腕收起制服。  
一身平民装扮的Kara Danvers先是戴好眼镜，而后从衬衣口袋里摸出一根头绳，迅速把披散的金色长发扎成丸子头。  
掏出手机扫了眼上面的时间，5:23 a.m.，跟Lena约好在上午10点30分见面，时间尚早，她还有好几个小时可以闲逛。  
打开汽车租赁app，使用app定位功能找到她预先订好的Equinox。地图显示，那辆银色的Equinox在距离她1公里的地方，如果使用超级速度，她一眨眼就能移动到汽车旁边。然而Kara似乎并不打算瞬移过去，她拿着手机研究了一会儿，之后慢慢走向地图指示的位置。  
5:39 a.m.，Kara顺利找到预订的汽车。解锁、开门、坐进车里，Kara把额头靠在方向盘上轻轻地叹了口气。几分钟后Kara坐直身体，皱眉看向左手掌心中被攥得温热的装置。又过了好一会儿，Kara小心翼翼地把装置放在仪表盘上。她抬起右手解下左手手腕上的手表，然后拿起仪表盘上那个直径不足两厘米的金属圆盘按向左手手腕。确认圆盘上的指示灯开始闪烁后，Kara又把腕表戴回手腕，她仔细调整了表带的位置，以确保装置完全被表带覆盖住。做好这一切，Kara发动汽车向市中心驶去。

Kara茫然地看着轻拍她肩膀的女孩。  
“女士，您的手机响了好久。”女孩指了指Kara的风衣。  
“谢谢。”Kara赶忙道谢。  
待她手忙脚乱地掏出看清来电名称和屏幕顶端的11:03 a.m.，不由低声咒骂“Shoot shoot shoot”。  
“Lena，I'm sorry.我光顾着看风景，忘记了时间。我马上……”  
Lena Luthor一如既往温和的声音打断了Kara Danvers慌张的道歉，“Hey,hey.Kara,it's OK.别着急，我就在这，哪也不去。”  
超级英雄在听完Lena的那句话后眼前瞬间模糊成一片。她赶忙用手去擦越流越多的泪水，结果只是徒劳。然后她感觉有一包纸巾被塞进了她的手里。  
Kara抬头，看到刚才提醒她听电话的女孩正善意地向她微笑，女孩几乎把“同情”写在了脸上。  
Kara用口型无声地对她致谢。  
“Kara?Are you still there?”  
“Yeah.”Kara抽出纸巾胡乱地在脸上擦着。  
“你饿吗？我原本打算试完婚纱带你去吃午餐，但我的助理三十秒前告诉我有一个投资商临时改变行程，我得提前离开参加一个会议，所以时间可能不大够。”Lena在电话另一端抱歉地说。  
“我早上吃了不少东西，现在还不饿。Lena，不要等我，你先试婚纱，我们可以晚些时间见面。”  
Kara握着手机，低头看向膝头的纸袋，纸袋里是Lena在大都会最喜欢的甜甜圈。Kara今天没有吃早餐的计划，完全没有胃口，却在开车路过Lena提过的大都会最会做甜甜圈面包店时改变了主意。她站在面包店里，看着橱窗内的各式油炸面团，猛然意识到她已经好久没跟Lena一起吃过这种高热量的甜品了。于是她按照记忆里Lena念叨过的喜欢的口味每个味道各买了两个。从面包店出来，Kara打开Equinox的车门取出副驾驶座位上的鲜花，然后结束租赁订单跳上了这辆观光巴士。  
Lena坚定地说，“我会让助理试着看看能否把会议再推迟一些。去饭店吃午餐的时间不够，我们可以叫外卖，我想我可以搞来一些还算不错的锅贴。总之，我是不会让你饿肚子的，也不会在我最好的朋友不在场的情况下试穿婚纱的。”  
“Awww~”Kara挫败的呻吟，“锅贴！你赢了，我会尽量赶过去。”  
“See you.”总裁的声音透着欢快。  
“See you.”  
Kara挂断电话站起身打算往双层观光巴士车头的楼梯处移动，看到过道另一边的女孩时，Kara把抱在怀里的鲜花递给女孩——那是在她从市郊开往市中心没多久遇到的花店买的，花店老板娘把她挑的白色风信子和柠檬草搭配得十分漂亮。  
“送给你，谢谢。”  
她从来没有想过能把它送给Lena。

“Didn't you fly here?”Lena惊奇地看着她挂断电话后十三分钟才出现的朋友。  
“Nope,”Kara弯下腰一只手撑着膝盖，尽量克制自己不去看Lena戴着手套的右手，并快速调整急促的呼吸，“I...”  
总裁这时发现了她的氪星朋友的不对劲，紧张地问：“Kara，你怎么了？你从来不会气喘的，我的天，是太阳耀斑吗？”  
终于把气喘匀的氪星人直起身，结结实实的给了总裁一个拥抱。她小声在Lena耳边说：“我是飞来的，我是说，大都会。然后我开了一段路的车，又坐了一段路的巴士，最后这段路是跑过来的。不要担心，Lena，不是太阳耀斑，我用了DEO提供的小道具，今天我只是你平凡的朋友Kara Danvers。”  
“我平凡的朋友似乎带了我最爱的甜甜圈。”  
“Right.”Kara后退一步，举起几乎被她遗忘的纸袋，“有位美丽的女士提起过她很喜欢这家店的甜甜圈。”  
Lena开心地接过纸袋，“Have I ever told you you're my favorite person?”  
金发女郎不好意思地推了推眼镜框，完全不知道她的耳朵已经红透了。  
在那个亿万富翁坐在沙发上像四五岁的小女孩似的打开纸袋兴冲冲地挑选甜甜圈的时候，Kara装作不经意地扫视了婚纱店一圈。  
“So,where is the lucky guy?”  
Lena把一个草莓巧克力口味的甜甜圈递给Kara，然后拿起霜糖口味的咬了一口。  
“Owen有事走不开，只有我们两个。”  
“OH~”  
“Kara Danvers，那个听起来很遗憾的oh是怎么回事？”Lena Luthor提高声调，试图端出总裁威严。  
完全没有被吓到的记者调皮地皱了皱鼻子，“有人这么干吗？没有。你肯定听错了。”  
再没有比他不在更棒的事了。钢铁女侠在心里默默对小口小口咬着炸面包圈的绿眸女人说。

Kara没有问为什么她们所在的高定婚纱店会允许外卖食品这种东西出现，不用想也知道跟Lena的身份和她未婚夫的显赫家世有关。她只是在外卖出现的时候默默接过来，一样一样把餐盒从袋子里拿出来摆好，再习惯性地帮Lena掰开筷子。  
“Owen跟我推荐这家的锅贴好久了，尝尝看。”  
Lena期待地看着Kara。  
依旧没有什么食欲的记者在总裁的注视下夹起一个锅贴送进嘴里。  
“公平地说，”Kara吞下一个锅贴后开口评价，“如果没有吴阿姨在前，我会给它8分。现在嘛，最多6分。”  
“挑剔。”  
Lena嫌弃的看了Kara一眼。  
等Lena自己也咬了一口锅贴之后，Kara听到她小声嘀咕，“5分，不，3分。”  
“等我一会儿，马上回来。”  
Kara说着去解腕上的手表，打算飞回纳新诺市去给Lena打包一份她喜欢的中餐回来。  
Lena左手放下筷子，按住超级英雄，“不，不是说今天就做我平凡的朋友吗？吃什么不重要，你在这里就好。Kara，我们已经好久没有坐在一起吃顿饭了。”  
Kara重重地吞咽着喉咙里的肿块，竭力抑制住想哭的冲动。

“不能再吃了，我还得试婚纱。”Lena恋恋不舍地撇开她咬了两口的五香巧克力味甜甜圈。  
Kara自然地接过Lena啃过的甜品，默默吃了起来。边吃边快速瞥了眼早被遗忘在一旁的中餐外卖和没剩几个的甜甜圈盒子。  
“Lena，你知道，在吃巧克力酱味、莫吉托味、花生酱味和焦糖布丁味时你也说过同样的话。没关系，这些都是买给你吃的，你想吃哪个都……”  
Luthor家的小女儿特别不Luthor的冲Super家的姑娘翻了个白眼。  
Supergirl自觉地比划了一个把嘴上的拉链拉好的动作。  
“我真的要去试婚纱了。”  
Lena从茶几上的纸巾盒里抽出一张纸，把左手的拇指和食指指腹在上面蹭了蹭。  
Kara拉住打算起身的好友，从纸巾盒里抽出两张纸，仔仔细细地把Lena的整只左手擦了一遍。然后放开总裁，轻拍她的手背，“去吧。”  
Lena站起身刚要迈步，再一次被Kara拦了下来。  
她帮Lena正了正裙子，又替Lena抚平裙子上的褶皱，这才满意地点头，“可以了。”  
Lena有些好笑地看着Kara，挑眉问道，“确定？”  
记者快速从头到脚扫了一遍总裁，又迅速抽出一张纸巾在她的嘴唇上轻轻擦了擦。  
“这回没问题了。”  
黑发女人哭笑不得的摇摇头，倾身吻了吻金发女人的脸颊。  
“谢谢Mama K，没有你我可怎么办。”

说是试婚纱，实际上是对订制的婚纱做最后一次修改。  
Kara不知道前几次是谁陪Lena来的，也许是Sam，也许是Lena的未婚夫。她不清楚，因为自从15个月前Lena回到大都会后Kara就没再联系过她。而Kara也只敢在夜色的掩护下躲在离Lena公寓两栋楼的半空中远远地偷偷看看她。后来等她从Sam那得知Lena交了男朋友，Kara连Lena的公寓也没再去过。  
“Kara？”  
“Hum？”  
女英雄抬起头，看见她昼思夜想的人身着一套华丽的婚纱站在距她几步远的地方。女人重新画了妆，梳着新娘头，脸上是不常看到的害羞表情。  
Kara狠狠地抽了口凉气，半天愣愣地问，“你是Rao派来接引我的天使吗？”  
“Kara！”  
总裁苍白的脸颊、耳朵和脖颈以肉眼可见的速度迅速变红。  
金发女人偏头，用尽全部的理智压制着心底翻涌的酸涩。她不是没有设想过Lena穿嫁衣的模样，如果当年没有发生事故，Lena的婚纱会是为她而穿的。但现在，一切都只能存在于她的幻想中了。  
“我想我刚才说错了一句话，Owen不是幸运的家伙，他是世界上最幸运的家伙。”  
“Well，”Lena耸肩，“这话我只跟你说，Owen的审美一向不怎么样，他唯一一次审美水平在线就用在找我这个女朋友上面了。所以我能说什么呢，他真的是个非常幸运的人。”  
Kara努力让自己笑真心实意一些，“再同意不过。”  
“Kara，我身上这套婚纱可能还得再调几个细节。但我还有一套备用的婚纱，你能不能帮我试试效果，我开会的时间有些快来不及了。”  
“当然没有问题。”  
记者答应的话音还未落地，就有工作人员引导她走向另一个试衣间。  
Kara身体僵硬地任由工作人员帮她穿好婚纱后被告知需要配合婚纱化妆梳头发。又一轮身体僵硬地被摆弄后，Kara Danvers忐忑地走向试衣间的帘子。  
工作人员在她离帘子20厘米的时候开始缓缓拉动门帘，Kara走出去时Lena已经换回之前那套商务套装等在外面。  
Lena微笑着把一束薰衣草递到Kara面前。  
“What is this for?”  
金发女郎接过花困惑地发问。  
“Kara，”Lena低声开口，“接下来我要说的话很重要。”  
Kara紧张地吞咽了一下，用力地点头。  
“Kara，你是我生命中最重要的人。你就像是照射进我烟尘弥漫的生活中的一缕阳光。你从来不在乎我姓什么，即使他们一遍又一遍地告诉你Luthor家不会有好人，不论什么时候你都坚定地站在我身边。你全心全意地信任我，甚至不顾众人的反对在我们认识才几个月的时候就把你最重要的秘密告诉我。  
我最初去纳新诺市的时候，从来都没想过要交朋友。过往的经历和家族的状况让我不敢对任何人放下心防，但是Kara，你用最温柔的方式一砖一瓦地拆掉了我心中的高墙，你把信任和快乐重新带回我的生命里。  
所以Kara，如果这个世界上我只能祝福一个人幸福的话，那个人只会是你。  
我一直以为你会比我早结婚，或者我们会同时结婚，但Mon-El离开后你就再也没有过交往对象。直到现在我都要结婚了，你依旧单身。我知道你有喜欢的人，你眼中的爱意不会说谎，我不明白你为什么不去表白，也许是因为你肩上的责任太重。但是Kara，你总能遇到一个愿意跟你一同承担的人。”  
Lena从西装口袋里摸出一枚戒指套上Kara左手的无名指。  
“Kara，送给你，希望它能给你带来好运，带你找到幸福。也希望它能给你力量，让你不再执着于过去，鼓起勇气大胆去告白吧。”  
Kara Danvers忍了半天的眼泪汹涌落下，她一把抱住Lena Luthor的肩膀痛哭出声。她是如此伤心，以至于连声谢谢都说不出口。  
氪星的女儿难过地想，可是Lena，没有你我怎么幸福？Lena Kieran Luthor，我最爱的人、我到地球后遇见的最美好的奇迹，你要嫁给别人了，我的心再也找不到回家的路了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BE党可以止步于此。  
> HE党下面还有一章大长篇在等着你。


	2. 完结章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 主要角色伤残

纳新诺市。  
“Kara？”  
Alex推开门轻声唤道。  
没有人回答。  
然而沙发上缩成一团的身影和空气中的不停抽泣声都说明公寓的主人在家。  
DEO现任局长叹了口气，抬手在墙上摸索着壁火开关。  
“别开灯。”氪星人哑着嗓子说。  
“需要我给你带一些外星酒吗？”  
Kara低声笑了，声音里满是悲伤，“我不能，等一会儿还要去巡视。”  
Alex的眼睛渐渐适应了黑暗，她走到沙发旁边，蹲下身心疼地看着自家的小妹妹，“没关系，Kara，纳新诺市的钢铁女侠偶尔也要放个假，我会拜托J'onn……”  
“不需要。”  
Kara爬起身固执地说。  
“Come on,Kar,”Alex抓住Kara的手，“我知道，你……这是什么？”  
Alex的声调因为在她妹妹无名指上摸到的到东西陡然提高。  
“A ring.Lena gave it to me.”  
超级英雄轻描淡写地回答。  
Alex几步窜到门口打开电灯，又以几乎突破人类极限的速度回到沙发旁边。  
“Kara Danvers，你现在是告诉我Lena给了你一枚戒指，你没有任何表示，而是自己回到纳新诺市窝在沙发上哭哭啼啼？”  
Kara睁着红肿的眼睛执拗地望向年长的女人，“我不能那样做，我们都知道……”  
“如果我们在一起只会给Lena带来伤害。”Alex翻着白眼背诵Kara说了上百次的台词。  
“但是Kara，那是个戒指，它的意义非比寻常。”Alex依旧试图劝说氪星人。  
“没什么不一样的，这只是一个礼物、一份祝福。”  
嘴上说得毫不在意，Kara的手指却不自觉地温柔抚摸着左手无名指上带着她体温的金属圆环。  
Alex Danvers无奈看着口是心非的小Danvers，极力克制着一脚踹过去的冲动。  
“Kara，”Alex想起那位远在大都会陪在Lena身边的友人的话，还是决定再试一试，“你有没有想过，这可能是你最后一次机会。一旦Lena嫁给别人了，一切都再没有挽回的余地。那次的事只是个意外，它不是你的错。如果没有那件事，你早就跟Lena告白了，你已经错过她一次了，怎么能再错过她一辈子。”  
“NO!NO!NO!”氪星人捂住自己开始变红的双眼，哭喊的声音被苦涩的悔意填满，“那是我的错！因为Lena跟我接触，Lex才恨她。因为我，Lex才更加卖力地雇凶刺杀Lena。因为我误入了Lex的陷阱，才耽误了对L-Corp的救援。Alex，我永远都忘不了Lena倒在血泊里的画面，她的右手掌几乎被那个疯女人切掉，她是个科学家，她是这世上最完美的女人，现在，她的右手依旧不能用，她这一辈子都得戴着手套过活。而这一切都是因为我！”  
年长的Danvers沉默，Kara不能忘记那天的事，她同样不能。那是个凉爽的星期五，是她妹妹策划了大半年的向她心爱的姑娘表白的日子。她妹妹在前老板Cat Grant的帮助下悄悄地预定了Lena Luthor最喜欢的餐厅；她妹妹给Lena喜欢的乐队在社交软件上发了好几个月的私信，请求他们届时到场给Lena一个惊喜；她妹妹花了数月时间走遍整个星球一一拜访Lena帮助过的人，请他们录制祝福她们的视频；她妹妹甚至偷偷瞒着她跑了一趟Argo，她认为Kara是去取准备送给Lena的El家的家族之物了……她妹妹做了万全准备，精心设计了每一个细节，所有的一切都是为了那是一场完美的告白。如果她们的约会能够如期进行的话，它会是的。  
下午四点多，一群穷凶极恶的外星人毫无预兆地出现在纳新诺市市中心，纳市市中心在几分钟之内变成了人间炼狱，等到Supergirl到场后，这群不怀好意的外星人拿出了氪石模拟器和氪石刀。DEO的特工赶到救援时，Supergirl几乎支撑不住了。  
没等他们松一口气，警用电台里传来L-Corp被袭击的消息，Kara立即跌跌撞撞地飞往L-Corp大楼。Alex匆匆到达Lena办公室时，看到的是这样一幅场景——Lena昏迷不醒的被Kara抱在怀里，她的右手手掌几乎与手腕脱离，只有靠近手背的皮肉还没被切断；Kara不停发出让人心酸的哀嚎，热视线乱扫几乎毁了Lena大半个办公室；靠近Lena办公桌的地方，一个女人奄奄一息躺在地上，右臂被整齐地切割下来，显然是热视线的作用。  
Alex不知道女人跟她说了什么，但那件事以后Kara再也不提对Lena表白的事了。每当她跟Kara说起这件事，Kara都会沉默以对。  
Lena的右手完全残废了，她的手腕处留了一圈难看的疤痕。Kara贴身照顾了Lena几个月，等Lena恢复得差不多了，Kara就离开了Lena的家。然后Alex发现她的小妹妹再也不提Lena了，Lena也不再出现在Superfriend的聚会上，Kara渐渐不再跟Lena联系，甚至连CatCo的采访都推给别人。受到袭击的8个月后，Lena搬回大都会去了。Lena走了，把她小太阳一般的妹妹也一并带走了。  
朋友们都知道Kara因为没有及时救下Lena而自责，所有人都告诉她那是个意外，她不该为此责备自己。但氪星人陷入了自己的诡异逻辑里，她坚持认为她该为所有的过错埋单，她固执地相信远离Lena就是对Lena最大的保护。  
几个月前，大都会传来Lena订婚的消息，Alex用几瓶外星酒结束了氪星人108个小时不眠不休的超长打击犯罪马拉松。  
“我没有办法跟自己和解，”醉得不省人事的Kara蜷成一团自言自语，“我没有办法原谅自己。Lena所遭受的苦难一切都是我带给她的。那个女人说得对，只要我还在Lena身边，Lena就不会安全。在给她带来那么多痛苦后，我再也没有资格对她说我爱她了。我不能跟她在一起，我们在一起的话只能给Lena带来伤害。”  
回忆结束，Alex心疼地把跟那晚一样脆弱的妹妹拥进怀里。  
“不要管我了，Alex。我活该。”  
Alex正打算抚摸氪星人脑袋的手僵在半空中。  
她把Kara从怀里揪出来，像是从来没见过她一样看着她。  
半晌，Alex站起来“咣咣咣”军靴用力踏着地板走向大门，她拧动门把手打算离开。  
“我活该。”  
Kara的声音再次钻进Alex的耳朵里，Alex闭了闭眼，两秒钟后依旧气愤地用尽全身力气甩上了超级英雄家的大门。  
“你知道吗，你是对的，这整件事根本不是意外。”Alex猛然转身，盯着Kara的视线怒火熊熊，“Lena那个反社会人格兄长的狂热粉丝策划了恐怖袭击，而你，这个她全身心信任的人负责在她心上狠狠再捅一刀，Lena遭受了你和Lex联手的伤害和背叛。”  
房间里安静得可怕。  
几秒钟后，氪星人缓慢抬起头，空气里都是让人牙酸的颈椎关节摩擦的声音。  
“我没有背叛Lena！”  
Kara大声说。  
“你没有？”Alex冷笑，“如果抛弃一个爱你的人的行为都不算背叛，那就当我没说过这句话。”  
Kara惊讶地张着嘴，半天喃喃自语，“她爱我？”  
“你以为那满公室的花，那一整年的调情，还有你告诉她你是Supergirl后她看你的眼神是什么？朋友？别扯了，只有你这个白痴会相信Lena Luthor有生以来最拙劣的谎言。”  
超级英雄目光呆滞地看向年长的红发女人，女人讥诮地扬唇，“我今天去监狱里见过那个袭击Lena的女人，她告诉我根本不是Lex派她去的，不管她对你说了什么，都跟Lex无关。将近两年，你因为她的话把自己困在一个荒谬的理论里，用愚不可及的理由推开Lena。你一遍遍地重复那些可笑的对话，强迫自己把它们当成真理。睁开眼睛看看吧，Kara Danvers，在这件事上没人需要你悲情英雄主义发作，我们只希望你能跟Lena像普通人那样谈一场恋爱。  
你花了一年多的时间抓捕Lex，即使在他表示愿意接受逮捕后依旧捏碎了他双手的骨头，你是如此痛恨Lex，痛恨到不惜违背自己善良的天性。那你呢，在一次又一次地拒绝那个女人后、在毫不手软地抛弃她后、在辜负了她给你的信任和爱后，Kara Zor-El，你打算怎么惩罚自己？自怨自艾一辈子？你不觉得太便宜自己了吗？”  
Alex最后看了一眼呆若木鸡的妹妹，转身打开门走了出去。  
靠着电梯箱体看着面板上变换的数字，Alex暗自祈祷她这顿火不会发得适得其反。  
她那个执拗的蠢妹妹啊……  
坐在摩托车上等了几分钟，看到超级英雄的身影在天际消失不见后Alex掏出手机调出通信软件在上面敲了几个字，按灭屏幕，她郑重地祝福，“Good luck,Kara and Lena.”  
·  
大都会市。  
“Knock-knock.”  
Sam推开门探进脑袋对Lena说。  
上身穿MIT帽衫、下身穿牛仔裤长发披肩的Lena从落地窗前转过头，“Hey,你回来了。”  
Sam把Lena公寓的钥匙揣进公文包，“你怎么样？”  
“还可以，晚餐我给Ruby叫了Pizza，你回去看过她了吗？”  
Sam张开双臂，“你知道我问的不是这些，come here.”  
Lena任由自己沉浸在Sam温暖的怀抱里，眼睛抵在朋友的肩头上，“见了Kara，一起吃了东西，试了婚纱，最后尝试了一次，她依旧不想要我。好消息是，这不是我第一次被拒绝，所以也没有那么伤心。更好的消息是，这是我最后一次被拒绝，以后都不会再有了，所以我现在还不错。”  
“Poor girl.”  
Sam抚着Lena的后背轻声说。  
“想来点烈性饮料吗？”  
Lena从Sam的肩膀上抬起头，绿色的眼睛浮着水光，她揉了揉微红的眼眶。  
“不，这是最后一次了，我想清醒地感受一次那种疼痛。”  
Samantha Arias再次在心里诅咒那个金发氪星人，拜她所赐，Lena从纳新诺市回到大都会就几乎没有开怀地笑过。  
“我注意到你刚才说的是你给Ruby叫了Pizza，你呢？吃过晚餐了吗？”  
Lena摇头，“没有，我今天吃了太多的甜甜圈，现在还没有消化完。Sam，我今天可能把我下半辈子的甜甜圈都吃完了，也许还有锅贴。”  
Sam不由分说又把矮个子的好友抱进怀里，像摸女儿的头发那样摸着好友的长发。  
CFO在好友看不到的角度狠狠磨牙，把氪星人全家问候了个遍。  
“Jess一个小时前告诉我有人拍到了Owen跟其他女人的亲密照，问我想怎么处理，我告诉她我不想再听到任何人提起这件事。”  
“你难道真的想嫁给Rockefeller家那个败家子？”  
Sam停下手上的动作，扶住好友的手臂，看着她的双眼难以置信地问。  
Lena无所谓地摊手，“我完全没有结婚的必要，但有他可以帮我解决很多麻烦。你知道，夜访的氪星人什么的。有个丈夫能够完全杜绝这类事件。”  
Sam重重叹息，她站起来，走到厨房给Lena接了杯水。  
“Lena”，曾经的世界杀手把水杯递给好友，“不要这样对待自己，我们都知道，Rockefeller不是什么好东西，他连给你提鞋的资格都没有。为什么不能……”  
“Sam，”Lena打断朋友的话，“我已经厌倦了一遍又一遍地告诉我爱的人我受伤跟她没有关系，她不应该为此自责。而且我是个Luthor，我有我的骄傲，我……”  
注意到玻璃门外的身影，Sam脸上露出笑容，她扶着Lena的肩膀把她转向阳台。  
“你有一位访客。我想我该回家看看Ruby。”CFO一边说一边把手机塞进西服的口袋，“答应我，好好跟她谈谈。”  
说完，Sam提起公文包走出Lena家，把空间留给今天才见过面的两个人。  
·  
Kara忐忑地敲了敲玻璃门，面露祈求的望向还没回过神的黑发女人。  
“FAN，打开阳台门。”  
Lena下意识对电子管家说。  
人工智能顺从地打开门锁。  
Kara轻敲手腕收起制服。  
Lena注意到Kara身上还是白天那套衣服，而且皱巴巴的。她的眼睛和鼻子红红的，显然哭了很久。  
“Kara，什么风把你吹来了？”Lena自动调换成商务社交模式，“你要喝点什么？我的冰箱里……”  
Lena的话被突如其来的拥抱打断，她吃惊地看着横抱在她腹部的手臂，无法相信那个固执地龟缩在壳里的氪星人竟然这样姿态亲密地抱住了她。  
“I made a mistake,a huge one.”  
Kara在她耳边抽抽搭搭地说道。  
“不要那样对我笑，那不是我的Lena。”  
超级英雄想了想委委屈屈地补充。  
这么长时间以来，Lena Luthor对这个人从来都没有办法，从在她纳市办公室相遇那一刻起，她就知道她完了。现在听到这个大金毛委屈巴巴地控诉，Lena的心就像被捏了一把。  
拍拍腰间越收越紧的手臂，Lena忍不住放柔了声调，“Kara，轻一点儿，你再用力些我就没命听你说你犯的错了。”  
“Sorry！”氪星人忙放开心上人，紧张地问：“你还好吗？我弄伤你了吗？”  
Lena趁机把右手揣进帽衫的横兜里，用左手理理头发，“没，你没有。过来。”  
金发女郎顺从地跟着黑发女人的脚步来到沙发旁坐好。  
“想喝点什么或者吃点什么吗？冰箱里应该有Ben&Jerry冰淇淋。”Lena担忧地看着脸色不是很好的超级英雄。  
“什么都不需要，”Kara摇头，“有你在这就够了，我需要跟你谈谈。”  
Lena安静地看着Kara，无声地点点头。  
Kara在风衣口袋里摸索了一阵，掏出早上用过的小圆片，她一边把圆片按向裸露的皮肤，一边跟Lena解释，“中午提过的小道具，它能有效防止我不小心伤到你。”  
Lena阻止了Kara启动设备的动作，“我想他们告诉过你，不要频繁地使用它，它的技术还不成熟，短时间频繁使用会给你的身体带来损伤。”  
Kara惊讶地问，“You know？”  
Lena把设备从Kara的脖子上取下来，“能量抑制器，可以短暂地在你身体表面形成一层防护层，阻止你吸收黄太阳的能量，让你做一个普通人—我怎么会不知道，这是我做的。”  
Kara恍然大悟，“能量抑制器、新制服、反氪石战袍、强力黄太阳电池…还有许多新的装备，都是你为我做的。”  
“是的。”  
忽然，想起某件事的氪星人脸色发白，“还有夜行衣。”  
Lena闭上眼睛咽了口唾沫，承认道，“夜行衣也是。”  
“所以每次我以为自己是偷偷看你，实际你都知道？”  
Lena叹了口气，“Kara，我们真的还要继续这个问题吗？你今晚来找我就是来说这些的吗？”  
“No.”超级英雄终于想起自己来的目的。“我来跟你道歉。”  
“如果依旧是为了两年前那件事，你已经道过成千上万次的歉了，没有必要。”  
黑发女人苦笑着摇头。  
Kara拉住Lena的手。  
“我来，是为我这23个月的所作所为道歉，为今天下午再次伤了你的心道歉。  
一直以来，我都在做我认为正确的事，从来没有考虑过你的心情，也没有用心地看看你。那件事之后，我一直觉得亏欠你，也害怕保护不了你，所以一直不顾你的意愿、你的心情把你拒之门外。我以为是在保护你，实际上却伤你最深。但是Lena，我从来没有想过要伤害你，我从来没有想过我的所作所为会让你有被遗弃的感觉。我……”  
“你知道这两年我是怎么过来的吗？”绿眸女人流着泪打断心上人的道歉，“亲哥哥的狂热追随者毁了我的右手，还好有我喜欢的人无微不至地照顾我，即使她每天看着我的眼神都充满愧疚。我无数次告诉她，那一切都不是她的过错，如果非要责怪，我那个逍遥在外的兄长才该为此负责。  
我以为她很快就能想通，但是有一天，当我的右手皮肉的伤长好后，她消失不见了。她越来越少接我的电话，几乎不回我的信息。她不再邀请我去朋友们的聚会，我们的午餐约会她总是有不能去的理由，甚至连L-Corp点名要求她去的采访她都能找到理由推掉。  
如果不是足够了解她，我会以为她是嫌弃我。但我知道她不是，她只是太难过，难过没能及时救下我。所以我想，可能我暂时离开会好一些，也许我离开能刺激她尽快想通。  
结果她就像在我的世界里消失了一样，可她的痕迹又无处不在，她的表弟，时不时地就会在我办公室外晃荡一圈，好像生怕犯罪分子忘记我跟Super家的关系非常融洽；我外出就餐的时候，餐具总是以我最习惯的位置摆放；阴天下雨的时候，我的办公桌上总会有一盒止疼药。  
但是这个人再也没出现在我眼前过，她只敢在趁着夜色在距离我百米以外的地方偷偷看我。回来后我升级了公寓和办公室的安保系统，我的公寓周围有一圈高清摄像头，所以她每一次出现我都知道，我甚至能清楚地看到她悲伤的表情和眼角的泪水。后来我接到DEO一个特别的订单，他们要求我做一件夜行衣，你想象我当时的心情吗？她宁愿永远偷偷看我，宁愿忍受孤独，也不愿意跟我在一起。  
我受够了。  
我找了个男友，她彻底消失了。  
从此以后我只能在新闻上看到她，但起码那张脸上是我熟悉的坚毅表情，虽然她不再笑了，却也没有忧伤。  
后来，我要结婚了，我心有不甘，还想再试一次。  
我以为看到她我会怨恨，但是我没有，你有过那种感受吗，即使这个人就站在你面前，对她的思念依旧疯长。  
我骗她帮我试婚纱，然后把一枚戒指递到了她面前，我对她说了好多话，鼓励她向我表白。  
结果你也知道，我的最后一搏失败了，她还是不想要我。”  
Kara哭得上气不接下气，手却一直稳稳的在替Lena和自己擦眼泪。她拼命摇头，努力找到自己的声音。  
“我知道我现在说什么都为时已晚，但是Lena，我请求你给我一个机会让我补偿你，不要嫁给那个人，你爱我，不要嫁给他。”  
“Kara，世界不是这样运转的。不能你想拒绝我就拒绝我，你不想我不嫁人我就不嫁人。”  
Lena摇摇头，温和却坚定地说。  
氪星人傻眼，显然这种展开不在她的设想之内。  
在经历了长达两分钟的大脑宕机后，Kara终于想起揣在风衣里怀口袋里的东西。她急切地把它拿出来，献宝似的送到Lena手边。  
“这是我两年前就做好的，”Kara看着被Lena接过去的东西苦涩的笑着，“如果那天没有发生那件事，它早就戴在你的手腕上了。后来我以为再也没有机会把它送给你，便把它藏到了孤独堡垒。”  
Lena把那只镶着蓝色和绿色的宝石的漂亮手镯举到眼前看了又看，手镯的外侧刻着El家的家徽，一个大写的L跟它完美的结合在一起。手镯内侧用一行小小的氪星文写着“Lena Kieran Luthor,此生挚爱”。  
“你出事以后，我曾经日夜不离的把它带在身边，从它的磨损程度就能看出来。每次看到它，我都会想起自己的无能，后来我感觉自己快要崩溃了，就把它送走了。”  
Lena把手镯塞回Kara手里，挑眉望向她。  
“Kara Zor-El，你们氪星人就是这样欺骗地球女孩的？你真的以为我不知道手镯在氪星的意义是什么吗？”  
“不，我知道你对氪星文化多有了解，”Kara解释说，“我最初制作它确实是为了向你表白，并打算等我们结婚时在仪式上用的。现在，我把它当做一个承诺送给你，它代表着我会尽力追求你，不论你接受我与否，我都不会再丢下你不管。”  
Lena盯着Kara看了半分钟，嘴角终于露出笑意，她把右手从口袋里拽出来，伸向Kara，“帮我把它戴上吧。”  
Kara看着眼前Lena光滑的手腕，惊讶得完全丧失了语言功能。Lena灵活地动了动手指，然后Kara感受到Lena温热的手指在她的头皮上抓了抓。  
“It's Harun-El,”Lena解释道，“回大都会后，Sam并不愿意我太劳累，我有大把的时间泡在实验室。科学家的……”  
Kara猛地抱住Lena。  
“太好了，”Kara颤抖着声音说，“感谢Rao。”  
“你不怪我吗？当初你妈妈说过它很危险。”  
Kara皱眉想了想，“我不会怪你，我知道你不会把它用于邪路。我只是担心一旦这件事被泄露，会给你带来危险。”  
Lena松了口气，“这也是我一直戴着手套的原因，我不想让任何人知道我掌握了这项技术。虽然整个项目都是我独立完成的，所有的资料也都毁了，但谨慎些总是没错的。而且，你会保护我的，是吗？”  
“我会一直保护你。”  
Kara正色承诺。  
她托起Lena的右手，郑重地把手镯戴上Lena的手腕。  
感受到手腕上的重量与温度，Lena的眼泪不受控制地落了下来。她深呼吸几下，以期快速平复泪意。  
然后她猛然想起一件事。  
“FAN，通知Jess把Rockefeller先生和那位女士的照片放出去，还有以前被压住那些。不要留下痕迹。”  
“Ms.Arias二十分钟前就交代Ms.Huang这么做了。”人工智能如是回答。  
Lena愣了愣，随即温柔地笑了。  
她转头看看坐在沙发上依旧一头雾水的金发女郎，“现在，该送纳新诺市旷工的超级英雄回家了。”  
Lena牵着Kara的手把她送到阳台上，她伸出右手拇指在Kara的手腕上扫了扫，Supergirl立刻换好了制服。  
“Wow~”Kara感叹。  
“我留了后门。”Lena笑着说。  
身着制服的超级英雄眨着蓝色的眼睛渴望地望向黑发绿眸的女人。女人挫败地叹了口气，踮脚在英雄的唇角留下一吻。  
“去吧。”  
时隔两年，Supergirl再次露出太阳般温暖的笑容。  
“Lena?”  
“Hum?”  
“I love you.”  
·  
Fin.  
·  
Alex和Sam的短信记录  
Alex: Okay,出发了。  
二十分钟后。  
Sam: 她在哪？你确定她来大都会了？  
Alex: 确定……？根据我们刚才的对话，她应该是去找Lena了。  
Sam: 可是她！还！没！有！出！现！  
Alex: 也许Kara路上遇到紧急情况，又去履行超级英雄的义务去了，再等等，她肯定会去的。  
又过了十五分钟。  
Sam: 她他妈的到底在哪？Alexander Danvers，我发誓，如果不是不能眼睁睁看着Lena嫁给那个蠢货，我才不会管这件事。你那个死不开窍、一根筋的妹妹就活该孤独终老！  
Alex: 冷静！冷静！！DEO的同事已经在帮我定位了。  
Sam: (-᷅_-᷄)  
Alex: 15秒钟后到达。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一个满是刀子的HE，写的时候把自己虐得死去活来。虽然上一章也被虐的要命，但完全不是一个重量级的。  
> 老实说直到现在我都不确定把这篇文拆成两部分对不对，因为少了完结章的第一章看起来像是缺了一块。但为了能给BE续上一个HE，只能留些尾巴。算是一次尝试。
> 
> 一个彩蛋：  
> 如果google翻译没有骗人的话，fan在爱尔兰语里是等待的意思。


End file.
